Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text (e.g., using a presence-sensitive input device and/or display, such as a touchscreen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document). For instance, a display device of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by selecting (e.g., by tapping) one or more keys of the graphical keyboard.
Some computing devices may determine one or more candidate character strings (e.g., candidate words included in a lexicon, such as a dictionary) based on data entered using the graphical keyboard. In some examples, a computing device may output one or more of the candidate character strings for display within one or more text suggestion regions that enable the user to select a character string by indicating (e.g., tapping) the text suggestion region that includes a desired character string. In certain examples, the computing device may select one or more of the candidate character strings for display within the one or more text suggestion regions based on a probability that the candidate character string represents a word included in a lexicon (e.g., a dictionary, such as an English language dictionary).
However, such techniques may have certain drawbacks. For example, such techniques may present a user with candidate character strings that, although associated with words included in a lexicon, are unlikely to be selected by the user. Accordingly, such techniques may not present the user with those text suggestions that are most likely to be selected (e.g., for auto-completion), thereby reducing the likelihood that the user will utilize the text suggestion interface and potentially reducing the speed at which the user is able to interact with the computing device to enter text.